Not Knowing What Tomorrow Holds
by HanyouInu14
Summary: -AU- Kagome, Sango, and Rin are going to a summer camp hosted by their school. The only problem is that a few other schools are also coming…including the demon high school. Can the girls learn to get along with their new roommates and neighbors, or will
1. Summer Camp

**Disclaimer:-:** Glares angrily Ya dont gotta rub it in! I know I dont own InuYasha...

**Not Knowing What Tomorrow Brings**

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Camp**

Kagome sat slouched in her desk, her hand supporting her head as she drifted in and out of sleep. "Kagome?" A girl whispered quietly from behind her.

She reached back and grabbed the piece of paper that was handed to her. She looked to make sure the teacher wasn't watching and read it.

'_I'm bored…'_

Someone had written neatly. Kagome sighed and wrote

'_That's because our lives are boring Sango'_ ((A/N: This is what me and my friends do everyday, talk about the dullness that is our lives T.T))

She was about to pass it back when the teacher dropped a piece of paper on her desk.

"Okay everybody, the slip you have just received is a permission slip for summer camp-"

Everyone scoffed. As if anyone was gonna waste their summer on that dumb crap where they learn to plant trees and learn fire safety in the woods! "Ah, ah, ah! Don't judge until you've heard all the details!" She scolded as she shook a finger at them all. "Now, as I was saying, Summer Camp. You can all go for free since the school is supporting it-"

"Supporting what, Ms. Takashi?" Sango cut in.

Ms. Takashi shifted nervously and finally said, "Well, the school boards of our high school and another…along with the demon high school think it's a perfect to get over their…er-_differences_"

A boy in the back snorted. "And you think that's _possible_?"

"Well it's not impossible…" Kagome answered.

A lot of students laughed and muttered "Ok sure…maybe in your psycho dreamland…"

Kagome huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Well its not! We just have to try…_really_ hard…"

"Ok , ok! Settle down!" Ms. Takashi said. "Just let me finish now?" She asked as she peered over her glasses. "You may choose who you want to bunk with- as long as you don't cause any trouble that is- and you won't have to have a chaperone with you. You'll get classes in a few basic fun things like art, archery, and swimming. You may also choose which ones you would like to take. And as I've heard, the cabins are pretty secluded."

_That doesn't seem so bad…cept maybe for the demon high school bein there too but im sure it won't be too much trouble…_

"Ok, so those who are interested, get your forms signed and bring them back tomorrow along with all of your things. I know its short notice but we didn't get the forms made until yesterday. Class dismissed!"

As the class gathered their things, Kagome got up and walked to Sango. "So, ya gonna go?" Kagome as they walked out of the classroom and into the busy hall.

"Im gonna try! It sounds exciting! Aren't you?"

"Well…if your gonna go, I don't really have a choice do I? You'll make me and probably beat me to a pulp while you're at it so I think its best for me to just try and avoid the violence this time…I still have the bruises from when you made me go on that date with Hojo…" She muttered as Sango giggled at the memory

Flashback

"But I don't wanna go Sango!" Kagome whined as she ran around her room with Sango chasing her.

"But its gonna be nice! NOW GET OVER HERE!"

"No! OW! Sango that was a chair! Sango! Stop throwing things at m- Sango get off! I don't wanna go! Let go of my hair! That's my leg! HEY! THAT HURTS! LET MY ARM GO SANGO!NO! PUT ME DOWN!"

Flashback ends

"Well, I got to go drop by the soccer field; Kohaku left his shin guards in the car again…that moron…"

"Ok, call me later! Bye!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >


	2. Table Walk Throughs

**Disclaimer :These are very disappointing to write, you know that! I dont own InuYasha...**

**Not Knowing What Tomorrow Holds**

**Chapter 2**

**Table Walk Throughs**

"Hey Mom?" Kagome walked up to her mom after dinner with the slip and a pen behind her back.

"Yes honey?" Her mother looked up from the paper she was reading

Kagome took in a deep breath and said as fast as she could, "Well you see, I was wondering if I could go to this summer camp thing that my schools hosting? Sango's going and its free and it its supposed to be fun and you wont have to drive anywhere and- well actually that wasn't true, you do still have to drive me to school but we're leaving tomorrow and I know its short not-"

* * *

"Kags! Its ok, you can go just as long as you remember to be safe!" Her mother said trying to calm her down. 

Kagome smiled brightly and shoved the paper under her moms' nose. She signed it and gave it back. "Thanks, I gotta get packin!"

"I know! She said yes! I don't know why but for some reason, I can't wait till we get there…I have a feeling we are never gonna forget it"

"_Yea I know what ya mean. Well I need to start packing, ill see ya tomorrow Kags!"_

"Ok! See you later Sango!"

Kagome hung up the phone and reached under her bed. She pulled out a dark crimson medium sized duffle bag. As she was finishing packing, she pulled out her bathing suits. "Red, black, green, or white?" she asked herself. "Hmm…I think ill go with red and white!" She packed them up happily and started looking for what she was gonna wear tomorrow. "I think im gonna go with a white tank and dark blue Capri's…" she draped them over the back of the chair and turned off her light.

She slowly walked to her window and looked outside at the dark sky. "I guess ill never know…" she said softly and opened the window. Kagome watched as a small light streaked across the sky. "I wish to find…what I desire most…" she muttered and smiled. "Can you grant that for me?"

* * *

"Mornin Kagome!" Sango yelled as Kagome walked in the classroom. 

'_Everyday…'_

Kagome thought and scratched her neck. She trudged to her seat and sat down her duffle bag. "Yes I know it's a good morning but do you have to yell it?" she asked dryly.

"Well _sorry…_" she replied sarcastically and turned her head.

Kagome turned around in her seat.

'_3…2…1--'_

Someone poked her hard on the back of her head. "So, you didn't forget you bathing suit right?"

"Nope! I can't wait to get there! I have a strong feeling that we aren't gonna forget this summer"

Sango smiled brightly but it soon faded into a smirk as a girl started walking their way. Sangostuck out her foot just as she walked past them and she fell flat on her face. Everyone who was in the room started cracking up. The girl that was lying on the ground turned her head and glared at Sango as she quickly pulled her foot in and put on an innocent look.

"Why you--"

"Ms. Shimatani, sit down and pretend your normal" Everyone giggled as Kikyou turned her head to find Ms. Takashi looming over her. ((A/N My teacher always says this…and its not very funny when you fall outta your seat and every one's already laughing at you….Not that it happened to me! It was-- :-:gets hit in the head with a shoe:-: Okay…on with the story…))

Kikyou huffed and got up as she swiftly walked back to her seat muttering angrily. After a few minutes, the bell rang and Ms. Takashi silenced everyone. "Ok be quiet! Now… if everyone who will be going, please go to the gym and they will provide you with everything you need, including you cabin information-" before she could finish, Kagome and Sango bolted up and raced out of the door, leaving everyone staring blankly after them.

As Sango and Kagome reached the gym doors, they found 3 tables sat in front of them and it appeared they were the first to arrive. The young man who looked to be in his early 20's gestured at them to sit down at the chairs in front of his table. They followed their instructions and he smiled kindly at them. "Hello, my name is Mr. Yamasaki. I am a resident counselor at Kamp Karma ((A/N Im sorry my mind went blank . But I kinda like it…:-:dodges coke can:-: Ok!Sheesh!))

"Now, if you would give me your permission slips, we may start." Kagome and Sango handed him their slips and listened intently as he talked rather fast.

"Ok, your rooms will be 68 and you will be sharing it with 2 others. Before I get into that let me give you all of your other information," he paused as he handed them both small maps "Those are maps of the camp as you can see. The different color shaded areas are the different teams, their colors, and their territories. The teams include: The Eagles, Bears, Wolves, Panthers, and Dragons. They are all secluded fairly well for privacy. Your first week there, you will be contained to your team territory so you can get to know you teammates.

"Every team has a pond, hot spring, and, of course, cabins. Your cabins are all filled with food and other basic necessities, except for baths. There are 4 rooms to a cabin, each also a different color but the same layout. They all include a bed, nightstand, and a dresser. Like I said basic things. The cabins are fairly nice and comfy so you should feel at home. You will also have a small kitchen.

"In all, you will have 8 people on your team. Here's your key, you may now move to the next table for your team information." He smiled again and Sango and Kagome stood to go to the next table, a little confused at all the information he had given them in such a little amount of time.

'_He must have done this lots'_

Kagome thought as they sat down at the next table. She looked up to see a woman with short sandy blonde hair, hazel eyes, and…cat ears? Kagome had a very strong urge to touch the lady's ears but pushed it back down as soon as it came up.

"Hello! If you could just give me your room number, we may get started." She said kindly, offering them a bright smile and a perfect view of her fairly sharp canines.

"Uh…Its 68 I believe." Sango said as she looked at their room key. The neko demon looked at her clipboard and reached into a bag on the table. She pulled out a small square crimson keychain that had a picture of a white wolf running towards the camera. On the back of it, it said: Wolves, Room 68, Kamp Karma. She handed them the keychain and said, "You're on the wolf team. If you could tell me your names and shirt size, ill get you your jerseys tomorrow…or actually Lira will get you your jerseys."

Sango and Kagome looked curiously at her, "Oh, don't worry you'll meet her in a little while. Now," she took out two slips of paper and stuck them in front of them. "These are for your classes. We have Archery, Sword Fighting, Swimming, Art, and Wildlife Skills. You may pick 3 or 4 of them and we can get you your schedule. Just tell me when your done." She sat back in her chair and seemed to sniff the air, sorting out which scents where what. Kagome looked to Sango and they contemplated on what classes they should take.

"I think Archery might be fun." Kagome said as she looked over the sheet.

"Yeah, also Sword Fighting."

"I spose it would be kinda cool to learn how to use a sword...but we gotta do swimmin!" she smiled brightly and Sango shook her head vigorously in agreement. "Of course! Ok, so it stands as this; Swimming, Archery, Sword Fighting, and Wildlife skills?" Sango looked to Kagome and she nodded.

As they finished filling the sheet out, they handed them in. "OK, thanks." The counselor looked over them and took out a blank paper. She wrote neatly their schedule and handed it to them "There you go! You can move on now." Sango and Kagome were about to stand up when she stopped them.

"Oh! Im sorry, I almost forgot! Small, medium, or large?" She asked, obviously asking for their shirt preferences.

"Medium" they both said in unison and walked to the final table.

Upon reaching it, they found a man and a woman sitting behind it, both seemed to be arguing loudly.

Kagome coughed and the lady ignored her as she hit her male companion on the head. She quickly turned to them as he fell out of his seat…apparently unconscious…

"Hi! Just tell me your team and ill point you to your counselor," she gestured to the 5 people standing by the door looking rather strict.

"Uh…wolves…" Kagome sounded unsure as she tilted her body to the right to catch a glimpse of the man on the ground. "Is he…ok?" she asked nervously.

"He's fine" She said slightly agitated at the mention of him.

She pointed to the young man that had a red shirt on and said, "That's your counselor, you can call him Hojo…or moron…" she muttered the last part and said goodbye as the girls walked over to him. After a few minutes of rock, paper, scissors, and thumb wars, Kagome saw two other girls walking towards them, one of which was Kikyou.

The other girl walked quickly passed Kikyou and to them, "Hi, im Rin!" she said happily. "Kagome" she smiled at Rin and then glared at Kikyou who was sighing and standing around looking disgusted with some of the people that walked by her.

"Im Sango" Sango said and shook her hand. "So, what room are you in?" Sango asked.

"Uhh…69…unfortunately the same room as Kikyou…" Kagome and Sango winced, feeling extreme pity for the girl.

As long as Kagome had known Kikyou, she had always been a snob. Ever since Kindergarten she had picked on her and told people to stay away from her. And she even stole Kagome's chocolate pudding! The nerve! However, this all stopped when they got to first grade cause that's when she met Sango.

:-:Flashback:-:

Kagome walked to the crayon box to get a pack of crayons. She hummed happily as she finished coloring her picture of a dog looking at the moon. She sighed as she looked over it , "Its gotta be my best by far!" She smiled brightly and started walking to the front of the room to show her teacher her master piece when someone tripped her and the drawing flew out of her hands a few feet away.

Kikyou smiled evilly as she towered over Kagome. She picked up her drawing and looked at it as if it were nothing. "This is supposed to be a drawing? What is it?" She dropped it to the ground and stomped on it , causing a few tears and shoe marks.

Kagome struggled to get up but the girl who tripped her pushed her back down. "No! Let me go! She's ruining it!" She yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kikyou picked up the paper and ripped it to shreds, throwing it them over Kagome. That's when Sango stepped in.

"HEY! What do you think your doing?" The little girl yelled furiously as she stomped over to them. She shoved Kikyou and looked her square in the eyes. "Why are you over here! Go away or else im gonna snap that fat neck of yours!" she yelled, venom dripping off every word. Kikyou gasped at the girls' hostility and backed up. "Whatever! Im tired of her anyways!" she sneered as her and her 'posse' left.

Sango helped Kagome to her feet and asked, "Are you ok?"

Kagome looked at the pieces of her picture on the floor and said, "S-s-she t-tore my p-picture up…" Sango frowned and picked up all the pieces.

"We can tape it back together if you like?"

:-:End flashback:-:

A/N

That was a absolute horrible flashback, I admit it. But its hard explaining how Sango came in and protected her from the Kikyou boogey man-woman-person-thing-monster-creature-slime! Anyways, 3rd Chappie is already up so, hope you likes it!


	3. Sunset Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I dont own him...but if I did :-:giggles and day dreams:-:

**Not Knowing What Tomorrow Holds**

**Chapter 3**

**Sunset Meetings**

Kagome, Sango, and Rin sat on the bus, their Camp in sight. "Oh! This is so exciting!" exclaimed Rin as she smooshed her face against the glass window of the bus.

"Yeah it is but...you might wanna be careful not to break the window…" Sango pointed out as the girl pressed harder. Kagome sighed

'_I think this really might be an unforgettable summer…'_

"Ok, once we call your team, please stand and quickly load off the bus. Once you get off, follow your maps to find your cabins. The other two high schools have already gotten here so please try to get along? And _no_ violence! Just try to keep things at peace; we'd like to have our summer camp intact for at least _one_ more summer…" the counselor man who was previously uh… _'unconscious' _yelled as the bus came to a halt.

He was about to announce the first team to get off when the girl from earlier smacked him on the head again. "I can do it" she demanded as he slithered silently back into his seat with a frightened expression.

"Eagles and Wolves" she said as they got up and left off the bus. As soon as their feet hit the soft soil of the camp grounds, Rin squealed with joy and opened her map. She shoved her face in it and then pointed to the right of the bus. "That way!" she declared and took off running.

"W-wait Rin!" Kagome yelled after her and took off running.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she quickly dashed to catch up with her friend.

When they finally reached the edge of the woods where their cabins were located in, Kagome smiled and walked forward, Sango and Rin following, looking a little unsure.

"Kagome are you-" Sango stopped speaking as she found herself starring at 3 large cabins. "Oooooh" Rin said with awe. The Cabins looked in perfect condition, as if they were just built.

There was a fair sized crystal clear pond beside them that had a few rock slabs by them, looking perfect for stretching out to tan. The sun that beamed into the clearing made the place look beautiful as the silhouettes of the trees made dark swirling patterns on the ground. A small trail led further into the forest behind the cabins and was lined with black and white rocks. Kagome figured that's where the hot springs were.

She walked up to the cabin that had the number 68 on it and found the door already creaked open. She gulped as she reached to push the door open

'_Well, here's hoping the summer goes smoothly'_

She thought hopefully as she slowly pushed the wooden door all the way open…

As soon as she opened it, she found herself in a beautiful living room. There were a few windows with red drapes covering them. They had 2 love seat couches and a few feet away was the small kitchen. To the right of the door, there was a bathroom that held only a sink and toilet. She walked cautiously to the 3 steps beside the kitchen that led to 4 different doors, each holding a bedroom.

With Sango following here, they walked up the steps and each went to a bedroom. Sango went into the door beside Kagome's and didn't come back out so she figured no one was in there. Kagome opened the door and didn't have such luck.

She found herself starring at a boy sitting on the bed. The sunset's deep golden light protruded from the window and shone on his face, making it shadow his every feature. His cold eyes and expression seemed to pain her heart, she couldnt really explain it... Her face softened as she looked at his and she smiled lightly. His silver hair swayed gently as the breeze from the open window drifted around the room. The dog ears that stuck out from his head twitched as his hair tickled them.

* * *

InuYasha huffed as he sat on his bed and stared at the floor. 

'_This was the stupidest idea ever! I can't believe I let Miroku talk me into this! That lecher is gonna get it if those 2 other people we have to share this cabin with are idiots! And they better keep- what's that?'_

His train of thought was interrupted when a girl opened his door. Her long waves of raven hair framed her petite face as her autumn eyes locked onto his. The light from the window made her look angelic as she gave a weak genuine smile. Her lips shined softly as the smile faded and her cheeks tinted with a light red. Her smell loomed around him and he felt his heart skip a beat. She smelt like lavenderwith a faint trace of vanilla.

"Hi…" her voice drifted through out the room and it seemed to make him a little less tense. "Im Kagome" she smiled again and it was a good thing he was sitting down because his knees felt a little weak.

He stayed silent while he continued to watch her and her cheeks grew a darker shade of red. She walked closer to him and said, "What's your name?"

Still not able to find his voice, he stayed mute. At this, she started getting frustrated.

"Are you gonna say something?" she said in an aggravated tone.

His ears pinned back and he snorted and turned away, "I don't have to say anything to you- h-h-hey what are y-y-you d-doin!" he fumbled his last words as she rubbed his ears.

'_Ahhh…that feels nice…'_

She giggled when she heard a low purr emit from his throat and he pulled away from her. "Don't touch me you stupid wench!"

Her face turned into a scowl, "What did you just call me?"

He smirked and said, "Wench"

"Don't call me that you jerk!"

"Wench"

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Stop it!" she smacked him hard on the head and he fell off the bed.

"Hey! W-what was that for!" He rubbed the side of his head and she gaped at him.

'_He gives dense a whole new meaning…'_

"I told you to stop calling me that but you didn't listen!"

He growled and stood up. "Why you-"

"HENTAI!"

Kagome and InuYasha turned there heads towards the door and InuYasha sighed

"Miroku…" Kagome took one step towards the door and Sango shortly entered, looking extremely angry and a bit embarrassed.

"Is this yours?" She yelled as she threw a boy at Inuyasha's feet. The boy had dark hair that was pulled into a small pony tail in the back of his head. He was wearing a monk outfit that had different shades of purple on it and he was also sporting multiple bruises and bumps. InuYasha picked the unconscious boy off the floor and threw him on the bed.

"What did he do to you Sango?" Kagome pondered, only seeing this kind of wrath from her on her little brother when he broke into her room and took her diary, making copies off the really embarrassing entries and posting them inside their homeroom class.

"He…he asked me to bear his son and then…he tried to…he tried to…feel me up!" She finished angrily. He started to slowly come to until Sango took off her shoe at threw it hard at him, hitting him in the head and effectively knocking him out again. She huffed and left the room. Kagome sighed and walked to the room next to the boy she just met.

* * *

'_InuYasha…that idiot! Stupid demons…think they own the world…but he does have the cutest ears… Wait! No! Bad Kagome! Don't think that! There will be no thinking of or touching those adorable ears! Resist all temptation!'_

She thought as she picked at her comforter on the bed. She had been there for 2 hours and she and InuYasha had crossed paths again…

:-: Flashback:-:

She was on her way to Sango's room when she had bumped into InuYasha, literally. "Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid girl!" He yelled as she fell to the floor. She glared up at him and said, "You were the one who ran into me!"

He scoffed and replied, "Whatever! You must be delusional!"

Her eye twitched as she stood up and jumped on him, grabbing and pulling at his hair as he fell to the floor, face first. "Say your sorry!" She yelled angrily.

"OW! Let go of me you crazy bitch!"

This, however, only made her angrily as she straddled his back. She pulled harder on his hair and then grabbed one of his ears with her left hand and pulled.

"SAY YOUR SORRY!"

"I WILL NOT!NOW LET GO OF ME!THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!LET GO OR ELSE-"

"OR ELSE WHAT!YOU"LL GROWL AT ME! SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT YOU JERK!"

Miroku walked by them at that moment. "Oh my, am I interrupting an intimate moment between these two young lovers? InuYasha, you sly dog, how do you work so fast?" he asked suggestively and they instantly parted from each other, beat red.

InuYasha looked slowly at Miroku ,and knowing all too well what that look meant, Miroku didn't waste any more time getting as far away as he could from him.

"Miroku! Get back here you lecher!" InuYasha yelled as he ran after the retreating pervert.

Kagome got up; face still slightly flushed as she began walking back to her room when she heard a loud crack. She turned around to find Sango fuming as she angrily walked out of her room and to the kitchen, Miroku following her with a hand printed cheek.

"My dearest Sango, please wait! Im sorry, but you know my hand has a mind of its own! I can't be held responsible for it loving your luscious a—"

Sango threw a jug of milk at him before he could finish and smacked him again.

:-: End Flashback:-:

She sighed and stretched as she stood from her bed. Kagome grabbed her duffle bag and threw it on her bed to find some pajamas. She dug for awhile before she finally found a suitable pair for a hot night. She decided on a dark green silk tank top and matching short shorts. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and decided to get a snack and talk to Sango for awhile.

She peeked out of her door to find herself in total darkness. Knowing everyone was probably asleep or just hanging out in their rooms, she walked down to the kitchen, occasionally tripping on the way.

Kagome's eyes adjusted after awhile of groping around in the darkness and she could see faint outlines of everything. Managing to find the fridge, she blinked a few times at the bright light that had surrounded her and then grabbed a small bottle of water. Just before she was about to close it, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She let out a small shriek and jumped with surprise.

"What are you doing up?" a deep husky voice asked from behind her. She sighed and turned around.

"I could ask you the same InuYasha"

"I don't have to explain myself to _you_" he grunted and smirked, enjoying the annoyed look she gave him.

"Big dumb oaf..." she muttered quietly. As she scanned his body, she realized he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers and blushed. Also realizing that she was in her pajamas, she quickly closed the fridge door, engulfing them in darkness again.

"What did you just call me!" he questioned angrily, still being able to perfectly see her and the smirk she wore.

"Oh nothing…" She began to walk again, and this time she ran into one of the couches. As InuYasha started to crack up laughing, she rubbed her toe and glared at where she thought he was.

"Hey Kagome…wanna play a game…?" He asked as he realized she couldn't see him.

She was still slightly stunned that he said her name but it soon wore off as she recognized his evil mischievous tone. "Uh-oh…"

A/N

Heehee I liked writing the part where Kagome was pulling InuYasha's hair and ears, it was so Kawaii! I could just imagine them doin it right now lol and then that one scene where they first meet! Anyways, next Chappie will be up soon so keep lookin! ((prolly tomorrow))


End file.
